


Heat of the Moment

by cordeliadelayne



Category: White Collar
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Heatwave, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, sex in a restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat is stifling and the air is charged with expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling aoibhe. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

It's a heat wave like no other that New York has ever seen. The city collectively feels on edge, a sweat laden mass of bodies passing through the subway, cursing slow moving tourists on the streets, bars and restaurants full of people trying to cool down, to get just a little bit of relief before they make their commute home.

Peter would be one of them if he weren't already late, the sweat dripping down his back making his shirt stick to him in uncomfortable ways, making him short with just about everybody. Especially with Neal who looks frighteningly cool even though he too has been complaining about the heat.

“How do you do it?” Peter asked and Neal raised a questioning eyebrow. “How do you always manage to look so, put together?” He waved his hand in Neal's direction and glared at Neal's smirk.

“Practice,” Neal said. “Come on, we're going to be late.”

Peter muttered under his breath that that was his line but Neal just smiled and ignored him, walking confidently down the street. Peter sighed, irritated at himself for being irritated, and then decided to try and shake it off and take in the site of Neal Caffrey instead. His clothes didn't look at all sweat stained or rumpled, but they did cling deliciously to his back in a way that Peter particularly appreciated. He almost thought he'd regret ripping that shirt off of that back. But not enough to worry about it.

When they finally made it to the restaurant they were to meet Elizabeth at, the place was deserted. They soon learned why – the A/C had broken and won't be fixed for another few days and it was almost as hot inside as it was outside.

Peter's all for calling it a day and heading back to their house, but the sight of Elizabeth stopped him in his tracks. She was sitting alone at the bar, wearing a bright blue dress that caressed her body in all the right places and holding an ice cube to her neck, moving it down between her breasts and then up to her face.

Peter turned to look at Neal, to gauge his reaction, but Neal was already on his way over to Elizabeth, kissing her cheek and cupping her breast in greeting. Peter sighed and went to join them, pulling his wife into a not so gentle kiss.

“You're late,” Elizabeth said, her voice tinkling with laughter. Peter let himself relax under her gaze.

“All Neal's fault.”

“Hey!” Neal mocked protested, before he went around the bar and started to mix drinks.

“Don't you think the bartender will mind you just helping yourself?” Peter asked, though he knew that wouldn't stop Neal.

“Relax, Peter,” Neal said, “we have the whole place to ourselves. And unless I can convince you to walk out on the tab...” Peter shook his head once, “...then we'll leave plenty of money by the register.”

Peter bit his lower lip, but Elizabeth was looking at him with a wide smile and even wider eyes and he'd never been able to turn that look down, he was hardly about to start now.

“Fine,” he said.

Elizabeth grinned and immediately helped him pull off his jacket and undo his tie.

“I've missed you,” she whispered against his collar bone and Peter shivered as her nails raked down his back.

“Missed you too,” he purred back at her, groaning as she swivelled around on the bar stool and opened her legs, allowing him to step inside her warm embrace. This was the kind of heat he could get used to.

He was aware of Neal laughing softly in the background and handing Elizabeth a drink which she drank half of before moving the glass to Peter's lips and watching as he drank the rest. He wasn't sure what it was – wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what it was – but it successfully loosened up that last knot of tension that had been niggling at him on the way here. Which he knew was Neal's point, but which he certainly did not acknowledge.

Neal pressed himself against Peter's back and Peter groaned as he felt Neal's erection. “I'll bet you anything that Elizabeth isn't wearing any panties.”

Elizabeth blushed and almost giggled which Peter took for confirmation and he had to close his eyes to steady himself. He had no idea how these amazing people had come into his life, but he was so incredibly grateful that they had.

Then Elizabeth took hold of his belt and began to undo it and spread her legs a little wider. “I've been thinking about you all day,” she purred, “and what you're going to do to me.”

“Here?” Peter whispered, nearly choking on the words. “But anyone could see.”

“That's what's going to make it so good,” Neal said, and he moved his hands up Peter's chest to tweak at his nipples through his shirt.

“Jesus,” Peter said, which definitely wasn't no.

Elizabeth's grin lit up the room and she started to pull at Peter's trousers in earnest while Neal did the same with his shirt. Then Neal leaned around Peter and hiked up Elizabeth's skirt and firmly, but gently, pulled her down the bar stool a little until the angle was just right.

Peter was watching all this as if in slow motion, his body thrumming with need but his mind spinning in place, unable to believe that he was going to do this, that he wanted to do this, that _they_ wanted to do this.

And then he was pushing inside Elizabeth and she was pulling him close as Neal was pushing him closer and whispering impossibly filthy things in his ear that he would definitely be using himself in the future. Because god did they do the trick.

“You're thinking too much,” Neal murmured.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Neal was pushing two slick fingers inside of him and all he could do was buck into Elizabeth, who keened at the touch and grabbed at Peter's arm.

“Please,” she murmured, eyes already half-lidded with pleasure, mouth just slightly open. She'd never looked more beautiful and so Peter learned forward and kissed her, pushing himself deeper inside of her and shaking with need as Neal proceeded to scissor his fingers inside of him.

Neal kissed softly at Peter's back and with some manoeuvring on everybody's part he was suddenly pushing inside Peter and Peter was jerking inside Elizabeth, whose arms were now around Peter's neck, holding his head in place as he licked and nipped at Elizabeth's neck.

“Is this what you wanted, El?” Neal panted. “Is that what you were thinking of all day?”

“Oh, god, yes, just this...” She was incoherent now, her body starting to spasm around her husband's cock. “...so much, this is....”

Peter groaned and pushed back against Neal who took the hint and started to move quicker, faster, his arms snaked around Peter's chest, holding them all in place. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to come, her body spasming and pulling at Peter and Neal, her manicured nails holding tight to both of them. She screamed hoarsely as Neal kept fucking Peter, her body so sensitive but too blissed out to try and move, even if she'd been able. Instead she pressed herself as close to Peter and Neal as she could, her feet just able to rub along the back of Neal's legs, almost causing him to step back until he glared at her good-naturedly and altered his angle so that Peter was shouting and coming before she had a chance to do anything but gasp in surprise. Neal came moments later, with a soft exhalation more passionate than any shout.

They stayed like that, sticky and uncomfortable for a few seconds, trying to find the energy to move. As fantastic as the sex was, it certainly hadn't made them any cooler.

“That was...” Peter said and then stopped, unable to find the proper word.

“Phenomenal?” Neal asked with a grin as he slipped out of Peter. “Yeah, just a little.”

Peter shook his head, both at the situation and the fact that Neal could even think of words like phenomenal after that.

“I think my brain is mush,” Elizabeth said with a small laugh.

Peter smiled affectionately at her and helped her redress herself while Neal did the same to him. Neal looked impeccable as always without any help.

“Well,” Elizabeth said after a moment, “I don't know about you boys, but I could do with a cold shower. “

Peter turned towards her and Neal and spotted the same glint in both their eyes.

“A shower sounds good to me,” he said. Then he held out his arms to both of them and with a surprised grin, Elizabeth and Neal took an arm each and all three of them headed out of the restaurant, Neal turning and throwing a paper airplane made from a ten dollar bill from the door straight into the tip jar on the counter, which only led to an eye-roll from Peter and a beaming smile from Elizabeth.

And together they headed to the Burke's, to test out just how many people their shower could fit.

Turns out the answer was three.


End file.
